Dream Life
by lil-sakura423
Summary: This is my first Ai Yori Aoshi fan fic! Hope you enjoy and I promise I will try to upload more soon! R&R Please! Sakura
1. Introduction

Ai Yori Aoshi

Dream Life

Summery: After staying up late studying for a very important exam three days straight, Kaoru Hanabishi falls asleep behind the wheel causing him to participate in a deadly accident. While he was in the coma he was having a very strange dream. He still lived with his parents at the Hanabishi Shrine. His grandfather was actually getting along with his mother and his father was still alive! He home schooled with his friends and his new fiancé Aoi Sakaraba. Will this dream end up being a nightmare? Or has Kaoru's life as we know it been a nightmare so far and he has finally woken up?

Disclaimer: I don't own Ai Yori Aoshi the anime, the characters or the manga. But the people who do totally rock! This is strictly a fan fic dedicated to all of my bestest friends in the whole wide world. I love you guys!

Introduction

The music was blasting coming from the auditorium of the Tokyo Community College as the young group of twenty year olds were partying away at a late night pep rally. Soccer Nationals Competitions were coming up and everyone at school was pumped for yet another victory. But in the crowd was one kid who had ultimately one to many drinks. Kaoru Hanabishi stumbled to the car laughing holding an empty beer bottle in his hand.

Tina his, no less drunk, friend leaned against him and wondered over to the open car window.

"Come on Kaoru open the door before I climb in through the window." Her long blond hair was now in a messy bun and her shorts were so tight you would swear she couldn't breathe.

Kaoru nodded and unlocked the doors even though Tina could have easily stuck her hand in and unlocked it herself. "Hurry up Miss Tina hic we've got to get home."

Tina hopped in the car after chugging her bottle and throwing it back out the window. She placed her bare feet in front of her on the dashboard and relaxed feeling the breeze coming through the window.

They soon appeared on the lone two way street. Only one lane per side and there were no streetlights to be found.

With a yawn Tina smiled to Kaoru. "That was a great party."

Kaoru nodded and yawned big. "Yes, yes it was." Kaoru sleepily laid his head against the headrest. He slowly began to doze off and there was a long, loud beeping noise coming from far ahead.

Tina looked up sleepily seeing a bright light being shone in their faces. "Morin' already?"

The beeping continued to grow louder and louder as the light became brighter. "Kaoru! Do you see this fool in front of us? Beeping like he owns the road!"

She then squinted her eyes a little to get a better view. Kaoru was already sleeping not hearing a word she was saying.

"Kaoru! Kaoru the truck!" Tina pointed to the semi that was getting closer to them by the second.

The last thing Tina remembered seeing was the crack of the windows exploding into a million pieces.


	2. Foggy Memory

**CHAPTER 1**

**Foggy Memory**

The sound of birds chirping and the smell of freshly brewed tea aroused the nostrils of the young Kaoru Hanabishi. He slowly opened his brown eyes and smiled strtching from a good nights rest. Rubbing his eyes he realized he was lying in a bed. 'How did I get here? I was just at...' His thoughts were interrupted when he looked to the clock the was mounded on the wall. "Ten-Thirty!" He jumped out of bed and ran into the hallway crashing into someone on his way out. Falling fight into the person's arms he quickly stood up and bowed his head. "I'm sorry. I have to get to my exam!"

"But Kaoru honey." The voice from behind him spoke softly and in a loving manner. "You have to have your breakfast. Besides you don't have class to-..."

Reconizing that voice without thinking he continued to run down the hallway. "No time mom! I'll eat when I..." He suddenly stopped now no more than a yard or so away from her. Slowly he turned around to see the woman who had left him in his childhood. "Mom?"

"Yes Kaoru?" She looked to him a little confused.

"Mom...Wha-what are you doing here? You're...you're supposed to be..."

"Yes. I know your father and I were supposed to go on the trip your grandfather had planned for us." She frowned.

"Grandfather?" He looked with confusion and then his expression turned to anger.

"Yes. Takago your grandfather. But your father though it would be beneficial for you and Aoi-chan to go on the trip instead." She smiled.

"Aoi-chan?" Kaoru suddenly thought of Aoi's smiling face calling out to him. He shook his head and looked back to his mother who was now walking away. A flash of the day his mother walked away from him came flooding back to his mind.

"Kaoru? Kaoru come on." She held out her hand to him.

"Mom." He spoke softly and ran over and hugged her tightly tears dripping from his eyes.

"Yes. Kaoru you act as if you haven't seen me in a long time." She placed a hand on his forehead. "Are you ill?"

In shock Kaoru stood still looking down at his mother. The woman who was not approved of the Hanabishi Clan and had been banished from living there when his father had passed away. Leaving Kaoru alone to suffer the consequences of being born into such a terrible family. "How did you find me here?" She slowly began to hug him back confused.

"Kaoru darling you never left! You were here all along."

"No. I remember it! Father was killed in the accident! And grandfather forced you away! So I left the Hanabishi Clan to find you. But I heard you were dead! So I enrolled in college and.."

She softly pinched his lips together and shook her head slowly. "You were just having a bad dream. Now go get dressed. Breakfast is waiting." She giggled and continued walking down the hall.

That's when Kaoru realized he was no longer in the Sakuraba summer home. He was in the Hanabishi estate again! "I must be dreaming." He held his head and walked back into his room. Looking around he saw his clothes everywhere, papers lying across the study desk and his futon was a mess. '_Looks like my old room back at the summer home but..._' He walked over to the closet and began pulling out the clothes he was going to wear. Already looking in the mirror he could have sworn he was younger. Seventeen to be exact. He sighed and looked out the open door. '_Aoi-chan_.'

Aoi paced back and forth in front of the Sakaraba gate. 'Where could he be?' She looked to the watch Kaoru had given her for her birthday and frowned. 'I hope nothing bad happened. Kaoru-sama is never late.' She pushed her short blue hair behind her ear and began fixing her kimono that had been blowing up from the breeze.

"Lady Aoi I strictly forbid you to wait out in the streets like this!" Aoi's caretaker, Miyabi walked outside and crossed her arms over her arms red and gray buisness suit. Her red hair was wavy and laying against her shoulders.

" Ms. Miyabi please. I'm worried about Kaoru-sama. He...he hasn't come."

"That is very beside the point! I just don't think it is very lady like for you to stand out here in front of the estate having these filthy, perverted men honk their horns at you while you..."

"That's enough Miyabi. I believe Aoi here has the point." A voice came from beind them. The two slowly turned around to see Aoi's father, Uzuko standing behind them. He was a tall, brute man with a thick mustache and a long traditional robe. Miyabi bowed slightly and sighed.

"Master Uzuko you must understand that Lady Aoi is definitely not capable of taking care of herself alone in these..."

Uzuko walked right passed Miyabi and over to Aoi. "Aoi darling go inside and being packing your bags."

"Pack...my bags?"

"Yes because you are going to America."

"I am!"

"She is?" Miyabi looked over to Uzuko as if he had gone mad. "Lord Uzuko I don't think..."

"And I think she is ready to venture out into the world. Besides the Hanabishi's have already been so kind as to pay for all of the expenses."

Miyabi looked to the ground confused. "But why would they pay for Lady Aoi to go on a trip alone? Are they trying to kill her?"

"She won't be alone. Kaoru is going along with her. Takago thinks it would be a good idea to have the two get to know how it feels to live with each other and get to know each other a little better. Out in the real world."

"And you agree with this!" Miyabi slammed the heel of her shoe against the cement.

Uzuko slowly stepped up in Miyabi's face and glared down at her. "Yes I do. But I do not agree with you shouting at me like this. You may be like a mother to Aoi but don't forget you work for me. Giving you no authority to argue regardless of what I do or decide for MY daughter." He began walking toward the estate. "Come along Aoi."

Aoi followed her father without a word leaving Miyabi standing there in shock.

"Kaoru are you sure you're ok?" His mother watched him walk slowly into the dining hall.

"No. I...I don't understand what is going on. The last thing I remember is driving home from the party with Tina and..."

"Tina?" His mother interrupted shaking her head and standing to her feet. "Party? Kaoru please! This isn't funny anymore!"

"What's the matter Miyuka? Why do you look so stressed?" A tall slender man with neatly cut hair and faint facial hair stepped into the room. "And Kaoru. You...look as if you've seen a ghost."

"D-Dad?" Kaoru's eyes watered up as if his heart was just broken in two.

"Yes Kaoru. I know our argument last night was petty and childish. But..." His words were interrupted when Kaoru gave him a hug. He had no choice but to slowly wrap his arms around him. "Well Kaoru I'm so glad you accept my apology so quickly. But remember you made a promise to Miss Sakuraba to meet her today."

"You mean Aoi-chan?"

"Call her what you will Kaoru but I would appreciate it if you would let me go no." His father laughed.

Kaoru let go and rubbed his head a little. "Oh sorry."

"You'd better get going Kaoru. After all we all know that Uzuko doesn't like tardiness." Kaoru nodded and walked out of the estate. "It's been a long time since I've been to that house. I wonder if Aoi-chan notices anything strange about this." He got into the limo and sighed looking out the window. As he arrived Aoi's father met him at the front gates.

"So you finally decided to show up." Uzuko said in a low, disappointed voice.

"Yes. Forgive me sir. Something came up at home." Kaoru bowed.

"Get up. Aoi's waiting." He began walking into the main house.

Kaoru slowly stood up and followed him inside. "Sir I just wanted to say..."

"Yes. I am aware that my little Aoi-chan invited you over for a little brunch. But before you do that we must have a talk." Uzuko led him into a secluded room that was at the end of the hallway.

After closing the door Kaoru looked around the room. '_This was the room where Aoi and I met when we were kids_.' Kaoru's thoughts were interrupted when Uzuko cleared his throat motioning for Kaoru to take a seat.

"You must be wondering why I called you in here."

Kaoru didn't respond but maintained eye contact with him to let him know he was paying attention.

"Aoi for the longest time has been wanting to vacation with you. So your grandfather and I agreed to let you go on a trip to America."

"Alone?" Kaoru looked to him a little excited but confused.

Uzuko looked to him suspiciously. "Yes. I am trustin you won't ruin your chances of impressing me and proving me wrong and showing me that you are responsible enough to wed my daughter."

"So this is more of a test then a vacation."

"For you yes. But don't think this vacation will be all fun and games. You will be doing your first official job as project manager at the Hana-Sakura office building in Burbank, California. This accounts for your second test. Certain scenarios will rise all when the time is right. Your father, grandfather and I want to see how you will handle these situations. To see if you truly are ready to take over."

"Great." Kaoru sighed.

"You could just back down Kaoru. I could always find another suitor for my precious Aoi. But think of how heart broken she would feel when she finds out that you fell out of love with her because you didn't want to fulfill a simple task for me." Uzuko smirked standing up.

"Fine. I'll do it." Kaoru said through his teeth.

"Good cause this is a summer long job. In two months we will contact you. But before we get into all of those details please go let Aoi know you are here."

Kaoru nodded and walked out of the room and stood in the hallway looking both ways.

"It's down the hall to your left." Uzuko smirked shaking his head and pouring himself a cup of sake.

Kaoru then began heading down the hall. As he inched closer toward the door he could hear voices of what sounded like Aoi and Miyabi. He quietly pressed his ear against the screen and listened.

"Lady Aoi. I apologize again for my rude behaivor earlier this afternoon. It's just that...I don't trust this Kaoru person."

"Kaoru-sama is very dear to me Ms. Miyabi. And I would appreciate it if you respected him a little more."

Miyabi sighed. "I guess there is no talking you or your stubborn father out of this." She swiftly walked toward the door.

Before Kaoru had a chance to move the door slid from under him and he fell forward. Trying to catch himself the nearest thing he managed to grab was Miyabi's breasts.

Outraged a giant anger vein floated above her head. "Sir Kaoru I am giving you three seconds to discontinue fondling my breasts."

Kaoru immediately jumped up and bowed in apology. "I am so sorry. I..."

"Have no excuse." She glared at him and continued to walk towards the main room.

Kaoru peeked into the room and sighed. "Aoi-chan. I am so glad to see you. There are so many strange things going on that I..."

She placed her hands on his cheeks. "Kaoru-sama...you seem different."

"Not you too Aoi-chan. Don't tell me I'm the only one who remembers."

"Remembers?" She looked up to him confused and then shook her head. "Kaoru-sama have you heard the news! Father said that we are allowed to go to America together!"

"Yes he has already explained it to me. I am very excited that we can spend time living together."

"As am I Kaoru-sama." She giggled walking back to her suitcase and continued to pack.

"Kaoru-sama. Are...are you truly happy here?"

"You mean here with you?"

She nodded softly.

Kaoru smiled a little. "Yes Aoi-chan. Without you I would probably go insane."

Aoi smiled and kissed Kaoru's cheek gently. "Thank you so much Kaoru-sama. Because no I know that we will be happy together forever."

** END CHAPTER 1**

**Author's Note: Next time on Dream Life! No money! No home! How will Kaoru and Aoi survive when their family cuts them off of all access to the estate's accounts? And what exactly was Miyabi thinking of doing something so bold to Uzuko? And who is thay shadow that keeps following Kaoru around. Find out next time! Don't forget to review! O**


	3. Dirty Work

Welcome back everyone! Sorry if I kept you in suspense for to long but with work and school (which starts next week and I'm totally unprepared. --) I have been swamped! Sorry if there are any typos in the last chapter. I type really fast and sometimes I don't realize if I make a mistake. Well I do but when I realize it it's to late. LOL sweatdrop Forgive me this is my first time posting on this site so it's a little different from what I'm used to. Well with that said I hope you enjoy! Runs to get popcorn for you O

Disclaimer: Sadly Ai Yori Aoshi doesn't bleong to me. TT But that's ok I still love whoever does own it! LOL!

**Chapter 2**

**Dirty Work**

"Kaoru...Kaoru are you listening to me?" Takago gently set down his sake dish and cleared his throat. "I swear Minoru your son has a faint problem."

Minoru bowed his head in apology. "Forgive me father for Kaoru is very concentrated on his work. He's been staying up for countless hours this week learning about the new Hana-Sakura buisness."

"Understandable. But I hope that this doesn't continue when he leaves tomorrow morning. Because once he steps off that plane he will be representing our family. And he will be an official man in their eyes."

"Don't worry father. I will make sure Kaoru is on his best behaivor."

"Welcome to the Southwest Airlines experience. We hope that your flight experience with us is one of the most enjoyable experiences you experience on your trip." The flight attendant in the navy blue outfit smiled while pulling out a piece of paper.

Kaoru laughed a little and whispered to Aoi. "I wonder how many times we will experience her saying experience on this flight."

Aoi giggled and lightly tapped Kaoru's arm. "Kaoru-sama I'm sure she is just doing her job."

The flight attendant continued to read off the lists of do's and don'ts for the flight. After about a three minute list the flight attendant finally took her seat.

Aoi looked a little concerned. "Who would have thought there would be so many rules here on this one flight."

Kaoru sighed heavily. "I don't know. But I don't think I will be able to remember them all."

Aoi smiled and kissed his cheek. "I can't wait to get there. It'll be like us living in our own little house. Just the two of us." She snuggled up to him and smiled. "Oh that reminds me. My father wanted me to tell you that our familes have a surprise waiting for us at the airport!"

"Oh boy. I can't wait." He smiled sarcastically closing his eyes as the plane began to take off.

"So Kaoru-sama what did my father talk to you about before we left?" She looked over to him as she was growing tired reading a magazine.

"How do you know that your father and I were talking?" He looked up to her from his briefcase.

"Well Kaoru-sama my father does talk loud. It's a wonder that he even knows how to whisper really." She giggled.

He chuckled a little and shook his head. "It's nothing really. We were just talking about future things. You know about inheriting the buisness and everything."

"Are you afriad Kaoru-sama?" She looked to him worried. "You know about this whole thing?"

"Now why would I be afraid?"

"I...well it's just you haven't been acting like yourself lately. And I was wondering if maybe you were scared or nervous about something. You act as if something is not right."

"Believe you me Aoi-chan you just don't know how right you are." He turned away from her and looked out the window at the ocean.

"I'm sorry for my rude behaivor sir. I was strictly out of line." Miyabi bowed and sighed.

Uzuko smirked a little and lifted her chin gently with his fore finger. "You are forgiven. But I to should apologize for making quite the scene. It was most unproffesional of me." He winked flirtatiously at her and laughed a little now walking over to his chair.

Miyabi blushed and looked to the floor. "Tha-thank you Lord Uzuko. Really this means a lot to me."

He gently kissed the top of her forehead. "No need to thank me."

Without hesitation Miyabi closed her eyes and planted an innocent kiss on Uzuko's lips.

Shocked Uzuko could do nothing but stand there amazed. To think Miyabi had the courage, the strength to do something so bold. And then it hit him, for all she knew he hasn't had a geniune woman's touch since Aoi's mother had passed away. But he had. But how was he to go about telling her that he had another woman in his life. He definitely didn't want his little Aoi-chan to find out. She had never mentioned anything about wanting him to move on or anything. And he didn't want to do anything to upset her anymore. Because she knew that deep down he truly still had some doubts about this Kaoru boy.

Then the thought of kissing his daughter's nanny came across his head. How would Aoi feel if she ever found out about that! Sure she likes Miyabi and sure she saw her as a mother figure but them? Together? In that split second he reacted the only way his body knew how to. He stepped away from Miyabi and sighed slightly. "I'm...I'm sorry Miyabi but...I."

She turned around quickly not facing him anymore trying to hide her embarrassment. "I understand. Please...please forgive me." She began to walk out of the room as a tear fell on the ground.

"Wow look over there Kaoru-sama! They have so many shops and things in their airport!" Aoi smiled looking around in amazement at the many different shops and things in the building. "And look outside! It's just like the movies!" She laughed.

"Yes. You act as if you've never been here before." He looked to her with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. Thinking she was just putting on a cute tourist act.

"And you have?" She looked to him confused. "But Kaoru-sama I never remember you ever leaving Japan. And I think I would remember this place."

He was about to say something when he shook his head. It was not to long ago when Aoi, Kaoru and Tina had taken a trip to America to Tina's home town. But that was a while ago. That was before... But wait. As far as she knew he never went to college. And never met anyone named TIna. So then that meant there was no Tina. Was there? And if so is she here? Or in Japan?

"Kaoru-sama! There are our bags!" She pointed.

Kaoru snapped out of his thought process and walked over to the rotating circle filled with everyone's bags. He grabbed at theirs and began to walk toward the exit.

Aoi followed close behind still in awe at the amazing view of California.

"Kaoru Hanabishi! Aoi Sakaraba!" A young man in a limo driver's outfit waved a sign above his head.

"Over here!" Kaoru shouted.

"Ah yes. Mr. Hanabishi. I have a message for you." The young man slipped him a note and held out his hand as soon as he let go of the note.

Kaoru looked to the bellboy and then to his hand. "Ah." He slowly reached for his bags and handed it to the boy. "There you are. Now where is our ride?"

"I believe you have misunderstood Mr. Hanabishi. I am not here to escort you. I was only chosen to deliver you that message. Now if you don't mind." He dropped Kaoru's luggage. "I was waiting for a tip."

Aoi pulled out her change purse and handed some change to the young man.

"Thank you ma'am." He bowed and walked back into the airport.

Shocked Kaoru grabbed their things and walked over to a bench. Sitting on it a little disappointed at what had just happened.

"Kaoru-sama. What does the note say?"

Kaoru shook his head and opened the note.

_To Kaoru and Aoi,_

_We are pleased to see you have made it this far. Due to your anxiousness to get out of the country so fast we forgot to set up arrangements for you housing! But do not fret for Uzuko came up with a brilliant idea! We have sent the money for you to rent a small yet affordable one-bedroom apartment. I'm sure it will be to your liking. On the back of this note is the address. I'm sure a taxi wouldn't mind taking you there. Since Kaoru is taking a job at the new buisness location you all should be able to live off your own money for a while. That is why we have decided to cut off your ties to the main family account. Both of them. _

_ But don't worry the company will pay you handsomely but be sure to spend your money wisely. You're in the real world now and everyone won't be so friendly or quick to hand you things on a silver platter. I suggest you use this time to use your credit cards to buy a car and whatever else you may need as of right now. But be quick because tomorrow at midnight your credit cards will be cut off. We love you. Take care._

_Hanabishi-Sakaraba_

"I don't believe this!" Kaoru handed the note to Aoi and began pacing back and forth.

After Aoi finished reading the letter she slowly stuffed it into her obi. "Oh dear. Well I guess we have no choice but to get everything we need as soon as possible."

Kaoru whistled as a taxi came up to the curb. "I suppose you're right. Come on. We have no time to lose."

"Are you sure it was okay to just leave them there with no money?" Miyuka looked to Takago worried.

"Don't worry. They'll be fine. This is a test to see if Kaoru can take care of himself once the time comes."

"What do you mean! They're..."

"He has a point." Uzuko stood up and began walking around the room inspecting the models on the shelves. "Kaoru can't be babied all his life. He has to show some sort of responsibility. And now seems like a good place to start."

"But don't you think this is a little extreme! I mean he's only seventeen!"

Takago nodded. "Yes I was seventeen when I inherited the buisness. Besides if they really need us they'll call."

"Kaoru-sama. I think we're going to be ok." Aoi smiled as she looked around they're newly furnished home.

"Yes Aoi-chan. Say can I ask you a question?"

"Anything."

"Will you be ok here alone? I mean while I'm away at this so called job?"

She laughed softly. "Kaoru-sama. You forget I am an only child. I am always alone. Besides if I do get bored then I will go to the local shopping center."

Kaoru smiled and hugged her. "It's amazing how you can still keep a smile after all this time."

"Well whenever I'm with you Kaoru-sama I can do nothing but smile."

He laughed a little walking into the bedroom. "Well let's start tomorrow off great." He yawned.

She nodded and walked in after him.

"Oh that's right. There is only one bed." He blushed a little.

Aoi giggled and laid down. "It's ok. We're going to have to get used to it anyways right?"

He nodded. "Yeah. You are right." He turned off the lights and climbed into bed as well.

**End Chapter 2**

**Author's Note: Next time!**

**Kaoru doesn't exactly know how to handle the pressure of managin his own buisness and being able to be home enough to keep Aoi company. And who is Aoi's new friend? Kaoru certainly doesn't like someone being there with her when he's not there to protect her. Especially when Kaoru works so many late nights. And who is that shadow following Kaoru around at night? Also what will happen if Uzuko's little secret slips out? Find out in the next chapter! Review Please! O**


End file.
